


Ashes

by ohsnapCiera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnapCiera/pseuds/ohsnapCiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was really just a short, sweet kick in the butt to get me writing again.  Hope you enjoyed all 96 words!</p></blockquote>





	Ashes

He’s drained, so exhausted he can feel the ache deep in his bones.  This has been the longest day he can remember in fifteen years- twilight bleeding into a night lit by angry flames.  How could he feel so world-weary yet young; brittle and unsure?  

  
The bunk creaks, whining pitifully at his movements.  Ashes still cling to the planes of his cheeks, larger debris reminiscent of freckles.  He chokes and buries his face in the pillow, fisting sheets that still smell vaguely of cinnamon.  
  
 _"I just don’t want those charred bones to be disappointed in me…"_

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just a short, sweet kick in the butt to get me writing again. Hope you enjoyed all 96 words!


End file.
